Travelling with the Inu Gang isnt easy
by Dark Hearted Angel99
Summary: This is a sequel of 'Our Adventures with Inuyasha'. We managed to stop Naraku but he still has the jewel,so we must help them get it back. But travelling with them wasn't easy as you thought.JinHaYteR and BlueAutumn89 are still my cowriters! Thanks!
1. You had to jinx our day, Autumn

**Here's the sequel!!! Hope you like it and please read and review!! Sorry for the long wait, by the way, Jin-HaYteR and BlueAutumn89 are still my co-writers!! Thanks you guys!!!**

**My POV**

For a while we traveled with Inuyasha and the others, we even helped them looked for Naraku or the sacred jewel. After what happened, I can't help but feel like I lost some part of my memory. I know where Naraku is hiding but every time I tried to remember my head hurts. As always we stayed at Kaede's for a while, Kagome had to go back to her time and get some supplies even though Inuyasha disagreed. Eventually, Kagome had her way (as always) and managed to leave before Inuyasha gets a chance to stand up.

While the others rest, I silently walked out of the hut and took a short walk outside. It was night time and I know Jin's powers gets stronger every time the moon is out but I managed to levitate so no noise was heard. Although, I always thought Inuyasha was a light sleeper but he didn't even sensed me leave. As I walked around, I noticed a small shrine on top of the stairs. I walked up and recognized the shrine; it was the same shrine where Kikyo's ashes were buried. I couldn't understand why but I suddenly felt satisfied of the fact that the cold priestess is dead. _'Right, Dark and I are one what she feels, I feel...'_ I thought as I remembered what Midoriko had told me.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when I sensed a sacred arrow heading my way. I turned around and stopped the arrow in mid-air. I noticed a shadowy figure behind the trees and it began to run away. I burned the arrow and I chased the mysterious figure to the forest. It suddenly stopped in front of the sacred tree and turned to face me, "I thought you were dead?" I said coldly as I narrowed my eyes to Kikyo who was emotionless herself. "Your friend had saved after; you tried to kill me…" She answered as she readied her bow and arrow. "Do _you_ honestly think that your arrows can kill me?" I said venomously at her which angered but she hardly showed it. "Yes, I managed to succeed before haven't I?" She spatted back, "What are you doing here? I thought _'you're keeping your distance'_ from them?" I said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at me, "I am merely passing by." She answered icily but I didn't believe her. "Right and I can see dead people. Wait, I do for I can see you." I teased which really hit the boiling point. She shot her arrow at me but I managed to throw it back at her. She jumped of the way and the arrow hit the tree. Then her soul stealers interfered, they tried to encircle me but I engulfed myself with fire so all of them got burned. Kikyo shot another arrow at me but before I could react, the arrow was enveloped by shadow and it disappeared. I turned to see Jin behind me. "You know you're not supposed to walk by yourself." He said sternly as the arrow appeared in his hand.

I noticed he was not being purified by her arrows, "How come you're not being purified by her arrows?" I asked curiously, "Because I was the one who saved her from dying. Don't you remember you almost killed her?" He said as I looked at him incredulously, _'of course I do, but its faint…It was Dark's memories not mine so not all of it I can remember.'_ I thought irritatingly, "Who's Dark? Is he one of Naraku's minions?" He asked but I didn't answer him, good thing he didn't read all of my thoughts instead I turned my attention to Kikyo who is already disappeared. "Let's go back to the others, it's already morning." He said as he flew back but instead of flying I just walked. _'Why can't I remember EVERYTHING!!!? The only memory I have is when Kikyo shot me with her arrow and that's it…but I can't tamper with Dark's memory or she will be able to find away out. What should I do?!?!'_ I thought as I failed to notice I fell down the stairs.

Good thing I can heal fast or that will really hurt. Anyway, as I got near Kaede's hut I saw shippo playing with his yo-yo while the others were gone (even Jin disappeared out of nowhere) except Autumn who was practicing with his powers. He was trying to create a weapon out of ice but he fails miserably. I snuck up behind him and slowly walked towards him, when I was about to jumped at him; he turned around and managed to immobilize me by covering my feet with ice. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that?!" I said as melted the ice from my feet. "Well, Jin told me that I need to sense my enemies in order to defeat them. I just felt your aura thus stopping you from surprising me." He remarked as I rolled my eyes at him, "Very well, if you are truly ready and had mastered your element then fight me." I said as I took my fighting stance. "Dark, you're quoting 'Avatar' again. I can't fight you, one you'll kill me and two, Jin will murder me if I did fight you." He replied as he continued his training. I raised my eyebrow at him and with my telekinesis; I managed to toss him towards the nearest tree. He got to his feet and threw ice spears at me but I melted them with my fire daggers. I grinned at him which irritated him more so he waved his hand and I was thrown to the small fence where Kaede is planting her herbs. "Wow! You really are getting stronger…but are you strong enough to defeat me?" I teased as I spread my wings open and flew up. He levitated next to me and created small but hard hailstones which he threw towards me. I stopped the hailstones and tossed it back at him; before he could dodge he was hit in the gut and in the arm. He fell to the ground hard but shrugged the pain off and continued to spar with me.

I lowered down to the ground and was about to go to his aid when I sensed the ground was getting cold. Luckily, I flew off the ground just to see that it was covered in ice, "Covering the ground in ice, very original. But I don't think Ice freezes fire…" I remarked as I took out my naginata. "Hey! No fair, I thought no weapons?!?!" He yelled as he tried to create himself a weapon but the only thing he could make is an ice stick. "Fine, but you can use your ice stick to fight me…" I said as I tried to suppress my laughter. He narrowed his eyes at me and charged, he swung his weapon at me but I blocked it with my staff. Our weapons clashed but I managed pushed him back, but he wasn't finished. He threw ice spears at me once again but I throw them back at him with just my spear. I know he was already getting angry and frustrated because he summoned a whirl wind to encircle me. "If that's how you want to play it…" I mumbled as I my staff turned into a sword. Then I yelled 'Dances of the Serpent' and lightning struck down on me and destroyed the whirl wind that was circling me. But before I could make a move, Autumn encased me in ice. "Ha! I defeated you fair and square…" He remarked as he jumped for joy but it was all cut off when he saw me smirking. The ice shattered and I redirected the lightning towards him which electrocuted him painfully. "In your dreams…You of all people should know, once lightning enters my body it gives me power boost!" I said as I walked up to him. I held out my hand and healed his wounds, "I guess I'm not that strong yet." Autumn answered sadly, "Not yet, but when the time comes, you might even surpass me." I replied as I helped him stand up. "What happened we saw lightning struck down here?" Jin asked as the others followed behind him. "Me and ice-boy here were just sparring." I lied as I glanced at him who was looking at me with pleading eyes. "I thought another demon attacked…" Sango informed, "Wait, what happened? And when did the demon attacked?" I asked confusingly, "A demon attacked the village but we managed to get rid off it. It said that the jewel was here but Kagome hasn't come back yet." Miroku said seriously, "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked, "We don't know, he disappeared this morning. We think Lady Kikyo is somewhere around the premises." Miroku added, "Well, at least none of Naraku's minions are attacking." Autumn said gladly but he was wrong. The sky darkened and the winds got stronger, "I should keep my mouth shut." Autumn mumbled as Kagura appeared before us, "Do you always have to jinx our day?" I asked angrily as demons began to fly down on us. _'Where's Inuyasha when you need him?!?!?!?!?'_ I thought as we readied for the attack.

**Whew!! I'm beat. Hopefully, you liked it!!! Please read and review and to those who are likes BlueAutumn89's story, he will be the one to update next. So stay tuned!!!**

**Dark-Hearted Angel99**


	2. The dark soul within Angel

**This is BlueAutumn89!! Please read and review and I'll give you a piece of chocolate cake…**

**It's my POV**

"Thanks a lot, Autumn!!" Angel yelled angrily as she burned another demon with one of her fire daggers. "Angel, stop fighting with Autumn and help us kill these demons!" Jin yelled as he threw his shadow daggers at the demons, "I don't think we could kill all of them. We need to combine our attacks to finish them all." Miroku suggested as he purified some demons. "Agreed." Angel and Jin said in unison as they combined they're attack. "DANCE OF THE SERPENT!!" She yelled as lightning struck down on her and she redirected it towards the demons. Then Jin combined his 'Dragon Holocaust' with her attack and created a powerful version of the 'Sacred Backlash Wave'. It incinerated all the demons and the only one was left is Kagura. "I'll fight her, you guys better stay back." Angel said as she flew up next the wind sorceress.

"I thought you were dead? But I guess you're hard to kill." Kagura said venomously as she unleashed her wind blades at Angel. "You're right, I **am** hard to kill but **you're **not." She shot back as an invisible barrier appeared before her. Kagura sneered at her and yelled 'Dance of the Dragon'; huge tornadoes came down and encircled Angel. "Angel!?!" Jin yelled worriedly as he tried to assist her but another batch of demons emerged from the sky and attacked us. Meanwhile, Angel just smirked at Kagura coldly and enveloped herself with fire.

The tornadoes dissipated but Kagura released another one. "What's the matter? Can't get out?" Kagura asked evilly as she grinned at her. "You're not the only one who can use fans, Kagura." Angel spatted back as she pulled one feather from her back and it transformed into a red fan like Kagura's only it has a red phoenix designed in the middle. Angel then dispersed the tornado and created the same thing but it was made up of fire. "I call this attack 'Dance of the Phoenix'." She mocked as she unleashed tornadoes of fire towards Kagura. One fire tornado encircled Kagura and enabling her from escaping. "Now Kagura, try dispersing **that** tornado." Angel said venomously as she smirked at the panicking sorceress.

Meanwhile, I managed to unleash my 'Winter Fury' and freeze some of the demons while Jin used his 'Claws of the Dragon' to kill all the demons. Jin then turned his attention to help Angel but he saw that she managed to encase Kagura in a tornado of fire. But that wasn't what caught his attention, Angel eyes were pitch black and her wing's color were shifting from red to black. Jin got worried and so he rushed towards Angel's side. "Angel, are you alright?" He called out as he grabbed her arm. Angel's eyes change back to dark brown even her wings stopped changing colors. "Huh? What happened?" Angel asked weakly as she fell unconscious. Before I could catch her, Jin managed to catch her and carried her bridal style.

Meanwhile, the fire tornado encircled Kagura and she managed to escape. "Jin, what about Kagura? She's getting away." I asked but Jin wasn't listening, he was too worried about Angel. Then Inuyasha came rushing from the forest, "I smelled Naraku, what happened?" He asked but Jin glared at him and continued to walk back to Kaede's hut. "Kagura and several demons attacked the village." Miroku answered, "What's the problem with Jin?" Inuyasha asked uncaringly, "Angel was battling Kagura but somehow there was something wrong. Angel's eyes were completely black like before when Naraku had hold on her." Sango said curiously, "Do you think Naraku's hold wasn't really broken, maybe he still has a hold on her but we just don't know it." Miroku said as he contemplated with his thoughts. "Ice-boy, do you know something we don't? If you do speak up…" Inuyasha said as eyed me suspiciously. "By the way, my name is Autumn and no, I don't know anything. But I did notice that every time Angel uses lightning, she gets powerful and that's not all, it's like she's hiding something." Autumn replied curiously.

**Meanwhile…**

Kanna is holding her mirror in front of Naraku who was smirking evilly. "So the dark soul that I created is still inside her. But because the jewel's half is purified, I can't control her." He said coldly, "Why don't I absorbed her soul again and let the dark soul take control?" Kanna suggested and Naraku looked at her with a satisfied look. "Alright Kanna, do what you must. Tell Kagura and Hakoudoshi to accompany you. We must take a hold on her…" He said evilly. In Kanna's mirror, a reflection of Angel's dark soul is shown trapped inside a mirror.

**Alright, here it is. Please people, read and review!! I mean, don't you people like chocolate cake? Angel baked one and its really good, So review and I'll give you some…**

**BlueAutumn89**


	3. Jin's own evil side

**Jin; Here's the next chapter. To everyone who reads up to this point, review or else….**

My P.O.V.

I set Angel down on the futon, and sat next to her sleeping body while wondering what had happened. She looked peaceful as she slept, and I sighed. I told her a few days ago, that I liked her too much to hate her. But that's all it would be, because in the love department, I never had luck. Angel was starting to look different, she looked like before Autumn, Inuyasha and the others, and I brought her back from Naraku. It was tough, but Kagome and I managed to purge a lot of the darkness inside her after our last fight with Naraku. But, Angel starting to look evil wasn't the only thing I was worried about. I myself had some of the corruption inside myself, and lately, I've been feeling really angry. Inuyasha was another thing that added to my problems. He ran off with Kikyo at the worst moment, and left us all to deal with the demons and Kagura. Not that they weren't easy to kill, but I didn't want to take another chance of me having to fight my friends due to them being corrupted by evil darkness.

I suddenly felt a strong pulsing inside myself. I felt my entire body pulsating so hard that it almost hurt. My entire body was pulsating, and as it continued, I felt different from what I had been not ten seconds ago. One minute I was calm and collected, and the next, I suddenly felt more furious than I had ever been at that moment. My heartbeat was ringing in my ears, then I clenched my teeth in anger, and I staggered over to a water bowl. As I looked into it, I saw fangs starting to form on my canines, my eyes were changing into blood red slits, and an rumbling snarl came from my throat. I gripped the bowl and dumped it on my head to get rid of that image, and Autumn came into the hut with Inuyasha. He looked worried and confused as to why I was dripping wet, and asked, "Jin? Is everything alright here? I sensed something in here, and Inuyasha heard something snarling in here."

I dried my face off as my hair continued dripping, and felt calm enough to say casually, "I stubbed my toes, tripped, and landed on the water bowl. It's nothing." Inuyasha clearly didn't buy my story and said, "Jin, are you trying to hide something from us? Cause if you are-" I wasn't in the mood for him at the moment, and was already irritated enough as it was. So I interrupted him and said, "You're one to talk about hiding things. Say, having little get together with a certain person?" Inuyasha was taken aback and I hated myself for doing this, but I continued, "Where were you when we needed you? Angel, Autumn, Sango, Miroku, me, and especially KAGOME, fighting for our lives while you went off with Kikyo. I know I've done stupid things, but next time put what little common sense you have to use!"

Inuyasha looked ready to slice me open with Tetsusaiga, he snarled back, "If you ever insult Kikyo like that again-" Again, I interrupted him, and I snarled, "I don't have anything against Kikyo, even when she killed Angel. In all, I should be thanked for saving her life, so back off." Inuyasha and Autumn looked at me like I just punched them for no reason. Autumn was also starting to get mad and asked,, "Jin, what's up? Why are you acting like a jerk?" I was losing patience very fast, and snapped, "Stuff it Autumn. You can barely fight, so don't try to lecture me" He flinched and I sighed, but looked away.

Angel stirred and said, "Jin? Is everything alright?" I looked at her over my shoulder and said a bit more calmly, "Yeah. Just get some rest." She sat up and looked at me sternly. "You were listening, weren't you?" Angel nodded, moved around me and stood in between Inuyasha and Autumn. She said with a mixture of disbelief and anger, "Jin, what's the matter with you? How could you act so…so, cruel like that?! In all I've known you, you've never been this way with your friends, so why are you acting like an ass right now?" That did it for my already thinned out patience. I walked up to her, barely a foot away from her as the other two did nothing but look on, and said I angrily, "I don't have to explain myself to you!" Angel snapped back at me, "Well you better start explaining why you've started acting like a complete jerk-" "SHUT UP!!"

I blinked and suddenly the next thing I knew when I opened my eyes, I had Angel pinned to a wall, with my hand around her neck, and my face was twisted with rage. Everyone in the hut was looking at me in complete shock, and Angel was visibly terrified. I told her I liked her, and yet… what the hell brought this unexpected rage on!? I never felt anger like the one I felt right now, and I never lashed out at my friends in moments of rage. It made me feel alive, and I _wanted_ to hurt Angel. I _relished _the fear and shock that was radiating off her in visible waves to me. My bangs hid my eyes slightly, but I could see them reflected in her eyes. My eyes were turning blood red again, and something pinched my lower lip as my fangs started to lengthen. Autumn and Inuyasha were still in shock at my unexpected attack on Angel. I had to get out of there. It was over. I would never go back to our world with them, nor would I face the rest of them again.

I finally calmed myself down, and let go of Angel who sank to the floor, and whispered to me, "Who are you…?" I looked at my hand, and for a minute I imagined what they would look like covered with blood, Angel's blood. I staggered back in horror at myself and Autumn put a hand on my shoulder and said shakily, "Jin, let us help you." I had to get away fast, what if I hurt him next? I grabbed his hand and threw him into Inuyasha and they collided against the wall. I looked at Angel briefly and said, "I'm so sorry."

But nothing came out, and I ran. I ran past Miroku, Sango, and Kagome who looked surprised and confused. I made a resolve at that moment. To protect them, I would kill myself. I felt so disgusted with myself that I didn't want to live at that moment. I just ran, and ran. I didn't even bother with flying because I didn't want to be found, and I ran until I was out of breath, and leaning on a tree for support. I heard voices and turned around. It was Hakudoshi and Kanna. Hakudoshi smirked arrogantly at me and said, "Something wrong dragon?" I snarled back, "What if I don't feel like telling you?" Hakudoshi continued his smirk and said, "Then you will show me what I want by force. Kanna, steal his soul." Kanna stepped forward and whispered, "Look into my mirror." I closed my eyes but I already saw my reflection, and my mind blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on the ground, and blood was everywhere. I thought for a minute that maybe Hakudoshi had struck me with his spear, but that was not the case. He was gone, and in his place was a girl covered in red. Then I realized the blood did not come from me, it came from her. I had killed Kanna, one of Naraku's most loyal incarnations, and I muttered, "Well, this will get Naraku's attention, and it won't be the good kind." "You have been tainted too it seems." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Kikyo leveling her arrow at me, and I said, "If you're going to kill me, do it already. I'm better off dead." Kikyo suddenly lowered her bow and put away her arrow. She said, "If you wish it, I can help you." I asked suspiciously, "Why should I trust you? You tried to kill Angel, and succeeded once before. What's to say you won't try again or have Inuyasha try it?"

She looked calmly at me and said, "I need you to help me. If you come with me, I give you my word that I will never harm your friends and I will stay away from Inuyasha's group." I wasn't going to let her off that easy, "Before I go, there is one last thing I want you to do." She said nothing and nodded for me to continue, "I want you to reconcile with Kagome. She's the only one who will be able to destroy Naraku… if you die." It was inevitable. In the manga of Inuyasha, Kikyo will inevitably die. But I couldn't tell her that, it might create some kind of paradox that might affect our world as it is, or something… I'm no expert. But Kikyo agreed, and said, "Very well, its time to discuss things, Jin."

**Please read and review….**


	4. Meeting Sesshoumaru is Dangerous

**Hello People! This is Dark-Hearted Angel99 and here's another chapter so please read and review...**

**My POV**

I was speechless, before I could react Jin was already out of the hut. "Jin! Come back!!" I yelled as I tried to follow him but Autumn grabbed my arm, "Autumn, Let go of me!" I yelled at Autumn but he looked at me coldly. "No. Let him be Angel...he needs think. As for you, you're hiding something and we need to know, now." Autumn said coldly as he released his hold on me. I was pondering in my thoughts as everyone looked at me, "Angel, what are you hiding?" Sango asked but before I could answer Kikyo appeared outside the hut. "Kikyo, what _are _you doing here?" I said icily as we exited the hut, she held no emotion in her face but I knew she was scared. "I am not here to fight you, I am here to simply talk to Kagome." she answered which surprised us even Kagome; she and Kikyo were getting close to each other but there is still a rift between them. The women walked towards the forest, "Someone should follow them just to make sure Kagome is safe." Miroku suggested but before Inuyasha could move I was already ahead of him.

I followed Kagome's emotion and found them in front of the sacred tree; I concealed my aura so none of them would know I was there. "I simply wanted to talk to you about something, I am sorry for all the things I had done to you in the past." Kikyo said calmly as Kagome stared at her incredulously, "What do you mean?" Kagome asked her incredulously, "I wanted to apologize for all the things I did, I know that you still felt anger towards me and I wanted to thank you for saving my life numerous times." Kikyo answered sincerely, "Its nothing besides you helped me so many times, _and I_ should be the one thanking you not the other way around." Kagome said kindly as she smiled at her incarnation and started to walk away. Kikyo was just surprised at her answer and said, "Why did you save me? Why are you always sacrificing yourself for mine?" Kagome stopped and replied, "Because...like I said before, someone would feel sad if your gone and I know for a fact that you're always there to help me. So we're even." Kagome then headed back to the others. _'Maybe Jin is right...Kagome is the only one capable of purifying the jewel.'_ Kikyo thought as she smiled to herself.

I was about to leave when Jin appeared from her shadow, "Have you reconciled with Kagome yet?" Jin asked curiously but before she could answer I made my presence known. "Angel? What are you doing here?" Jin asked surprisingly, "Jin, don't leave! Please stay!!" I pleaded but he turned his back to me and started to walk away, I was about to follow him when Kikyo pointed her arrow at me. "Move away, Kikyo or I will burn you alive..." I sneered as my opened my palm a dark flame appeared. This caught Jin's attention and immediately grabbed my hand and dispersed the flame. "Angel, leave…I don't want to see you anymore." He said coldly as he released his hold in my hand. He then continued to walk away as Kikyo followed behind him, I couldn't help but cry as he left.

It was already getting dark and I still haven't returned. "Autumn, relaxed. She must be looking for Jin?" Kagome answered but Autumn wasn't listening. _'What are you hiding, Angel? Why won't you tell me…'_ he thought as he walked away from Kagome. "Do you think they're alright?" Sango asked worriedly, "I don't know, Sango. Something is wrong and none of them are going to tell us what." Kagome answered as she glanced at Autumn. Meanwhile, I decided to leave the group for a while but I couldn't help but worry about Autumn. _'He isn't as strong as me and Jin but should I come back?'_ I wondered as I heard a scream of a girl. I followed the voice and came to see Rin and Jaken; Jaken was trying to fend the demon off but it was no use. I took out a feather and it turned into sai swords. I jumped at the demon and sliced its hand off which caught its attention, "Run!" I yelled at them which they eagerly followed. _"The sacred jewel…hand me the sacred jewel…"_ it said as it came towards me. "What are you talking about?! I don't have the jewel shard idiot!" I said as I charged at the demon once again but it blocked my attack. I combined my weapons and it transformed into a spear.

"_Hand me the jewel shard…"_ It said once again and charged at me, I jumped out its way and threw fire daggers at the demon. It deflected my attack but I manage to charge at him without getting noticed by the demon. I ran as fast I can and shoved my spear towards it, the demon let out a painful cry as it engulfed into flames. "Thank you for saving us, kind lady." Rin said as she gave me a piece of watermelons. "Rin, don't get close to that thing! It might eat you!" Jaken rambled which made me arched my eyebrow at him, _'Thing…?'_ I thought as Rin said, "Don't worry, master Jaken. She saved us from that demon that attacked us." I couldn't help but smile at the kid; this is the girl who followed Sesshoumaru. This kind and friendly kid who lost everything at a very young age but still manage to smile. _'Wow, the irony of ironies. As I call it…'_ I thought as I took a bite from the watermelon she gave me. "Master Jaken, you should eat your piece…" Rin said as she gave some piece to the imp who kept eyeing me suspiciously. "Look, I just saved you guys from a demon. I don't intend to eat you, okay?" I explained but it still didn't stop the toad-like demon to look at me.

After I ate, I thanked Rin and told her I had to leave but the girl won't let me leave. "Please stay, Lord Sesshoumaru won't come back and we're not safe out here. Please just stay for a while…" She begged as she grabbed into my hakama. I wasn't good with kids but she was too cute to turn down and besides, Sesshoumaru won't come back. "Alright but just for tonight, tomorrow I leave. Got it?" I answered as she smiled at me happily and nodded. She wouldn't stop asking question like 'what kind of demon am I' or 'Am I as powerful as Sesshoumaru' jeez, this kid can ramble for hours and hours. But alas, she fell asleep on the saddle of Ah-un as soon as I stopped telling her a story about mysterious warriors who I just got from one of my stories.

I glanced at her and she was shivering, I created a white flame and let it engulfed her. I couldn't sleep because I was still worried about Jin and Autumn. _'I should leave but she might feel sad if I did…'_ I thought as I slowly fell into slumber but I managed to stay awake. I looked up and saw how bright the moon was, _'Maybe Jin's having the same problem as I am…'_ I thought as I lost in thought.

As morning came, I didn't realize I fell asleep and immediately stood up. I noticed Rin and Jaken were panicking, "What happened? Why are you two panicking?" I asked but then I noticed Rin was still covered with my white flame. _'Ooops…'_ I thought as I tried to calm her down. "Rin, don't worry this flame doesn't burn you. It's just giving you warmth." I explained which made her stop, "Are you sure?" Rin asked nervously, "Yes, don't worry I'll dismiss it. See?" I replied as I absorbed the flame back to me, "You! It was you who did this to her. You shall pay!" Jaken yelled as he pointed the staff at me and unleashed flames right at me. "Master Jaken, don't!" Rin pleaded but instead of worrying they were both surprised as they saw me covered in fire. "Jaken, aren't you paying attention? I told you I am a phoenix demon. I can engulf myself with fire and cannot be harmed by it." I remarked as the fire quickly dispersed. "Can you teach Rin that?" Rin asked which made my eyes widen. "Uh…No. You have to be a demon like me to learn this trick." I explained which easily understood.

Then suddenly a light green whip appeared from the bushes and tried to hit me but I managed to deflect it, "Step away from them." Sesshoumaru ordered coldly as he grabbed tokijin. _'Sesshoumaru…?'_ I thought as I myself took my naginata out.

**Here it is…so hopefully, you guys review!!!!**

**Angel**


	5. Duty and Loyalty

**Hi! I apologize for not continuing the story I was kinda busy. Anyway, this is BlueAutumn89 and please read and reviews!!!**

There was a long silence between the two but Sesshoumaru kept glaring at her. On the other hand, Angel was just quiet, there was no expression on her face but the truth was she was in deep thought. _'Great! Now I have to battle the Ice lord of the Artic... What's next Naraku will invite me to a tea party?'_ She thought as she glanced at Rin. But as soon as her attention was turned, Sesshoumaru moved in like a blur and charged at her. Luckily, she sensed him and managed to block his sword, "Look, I wasn't attacking them." Angel tried to explain but he didn't listened. "Lord Sesshoumaru it's true! She saves us from a demon that attacked us." Rin reasoned which managed to stop Sesshoumaru from attacking Angel. "Jaken, is this true?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly but Jaken was unsure of what he was going to answer. "Y-you s-see my Lord, a demon attacked us a-and s-she saved us." Jaken answered nervously. Angel held her weapon tightly as she awaited his attack but it never came. Instead, he sheathed his sword and walked away; _'That's it? Is he going to let me walk away…?'_ Angel thought as she dispersed her weapon. "Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru said as they proceeded to leave but Rin didn't want to go yet, instead she ran up to her and said, "Thank you for saving us, Lady Angel. I wish you would travel with us though." Rin looked really sad as she said those words. _'Now, I feel sad too…I wish I can but Ice Lord won't agree so no.'_ Angel thought as she smiled at the girl. She then thought of an idea and pulled a feather from her back, "Here, if you're in any trouble this feather will be able to protect you." she said as she gave her a red feather. "Alright, thank you once again…Goodbye." She replied as she followed Sesshoumaru.

Meanwhile, Kikyo and Jin saw a small village and decided to stay there. "My kind Priestess, we need your help." The elder of the village pleaded, "What is it that you need help for?" Kikyo asked calmly as Jin hid himself in her shadow. "Recently a mysterious demon appeared in the forest and attacks the village every night. We ask you to exorcise this demon immediately before it attacks again." The elder explained once more. "Alright, I shall purify this demon and in return we will need a small hut to stay for the night." Kikyo replied as she glanced at the thick forest. "Thank you, dear priestess." The elder said as he and the other villagers left. "Kikyo, why do you help this people?" Jin asked as he appeared from her shadow. "I help them because…it is my duty." Kikyo replied as she began to walk through the forest. "But your duty was over years ago…after you died. Don't you want to live a normal life?" Jin wondered as he followed her. _'He's right…my duty was already over after I died but as long as demons wondered around…as long as Naraku is still alive my duty will never end.'_ She thought as they continued to walk to the forest. Jin read her mind to know her answer, _'She doesn't know that her duty will be her end…_' he thought as he created himself a shadow odachi. The winds got a little stronger as soon as they entered the clearing. Then the demon appeared it was a woman who had a white hair but transparent eyes. "Are you going to purify me?" the demon asked as she called forth the wind to her hands and it turned into a katana. Kikyo immediately pointed her arrow at the demon and said, "Yes, why do attack the village?" Kikyo asked as she coldly glared at the demon who just grinned at her evilly. "Every once in a while, I need to feed on you human life force but ever since that ominous miasma came to the south, my life force was draining so I have to feed on the villagers every night." The demon explained as she held her weapon tightly. "Just like you, I need human life to live…" she said which surprised the two. "What? Surprised that I figured who you really are…I can see your past just by looking into your eyes. Its like reading a tragic story that has no happy ending." She remarked as she smirked and disappeared in front of them. Jin manages to sense the wind demon and blocked her attack with his weapon. _'This demon can turn into wind itself…We have to be careful or will be doomed.'_ He thought as he threw the demon a few feet away. Kikyo immediately fired her arrow and it almost hit the demon but barely missing an inch on its face creating a small scar. The demon sneered and attacked once more but this time it charged at Kikyo. The demon held its sword up and was about to thrust the priestess but Jin got to her first. The demon's eyes widened as she looked down, Jin's sword ran through her chest all the way to the back. She cried in agony as Jin pulled his sword out of her. Kikyo then shot another arrow and the demon was immediately turned into ashes. "Thank you for saving me once again…" Kikyo said as she headed back to the village. _'No problem…'_ Jin thought as he followed her. _'You think you can keep me here as long as you're with her think again…'_ a voice came to his mind. He suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his head tightly as the pain got worst. Kikyo noticed this and ran up to him, she noticed his eyes were turning blood red and his claws were getting longer. _'What is happening? Why is there an evil presence within him…? I thought this evil only existed on that girl…'_ she thought as she touched his forehead. For some reason, the pain that Jin felt disappeared and his appearance reverted to his original self. "Are you alright?" Kikyo asked worriedly, "Yes, I don't know how you did it but it's like the evil inside of me disappeared." Jin said as he stood up. "Every person has his or her evil side. Created by hatred or sorrow this evil side feeds upon the desire of that person until it is unleashed. Humans and demons have evil inside of them but unlike humans, demons can never repent on their sins." Kikyo explained as she looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" Jin asked curiously as he followed her. "That evil which is inside of you is not yet gone…Just like that girl, your evil side will take over you someday and maybe you might even kill everyone in your path. I just suppressed it but it won't go away unless you destroy it yourself." Kikyo replied as she continued walking.

Meanwhile, the others and I left the village a while ago and yet, I can't stop worrying for Angel and Jin. They haven't returned yet since last night, even though Kagome doesn't show it she was worried too. Inuyasha on the other hand was curious about why Kikyo wanted to talk to Kagome alone. Anyway, we are now headed towards the mountains and for some reason; both Miroku and Kagome sensed an ominous aura there. I was really looking worried but Kagome put a hand in my shoulders and smiled which made Inuyasha slightly jealous. I noticed this and said, "Its.only.friendship." which made him huffed and continued to walk ahead of us. "Why is Inuyasha acting like that?" Shippo whispered as he climbed on my shoulder. "Well, he thinks I love Kagome and considers me as a threat." I replied quietly, "Do you?" He asked which startled me, "No. I only see her as a friend nothing more..." I said as he looked at me suspiciously. _'Jeez, it's worst than the time gabby thought I had a crush on Angel.'_ I thought as I shook my head and continued to follow them. Suddenly, the group stopped and looked ahead of us. "Look, its Angel." Shippo exclaimed as I looked at the figure in the clearing. It was indeed Angel but there was someone with her. It was Kagura who was sneering at her furiously, "The only thing I could prove my loyalty to Naraku _is to kill you!_" She yelled as she unleashed her 'Dance of the Dragons' at Angel. Meanwhile, Angel held her naginata in front of her and it blocked the tornado. "Well, too bad! I CAN NEVER DIE!!" She yelled back as her naginata engulfed in blue flame and cut the tornado like an apple. Kagura's eyes widened because she knew that she can loose, _'I have to try…at least just wound her. Stupid Hakoudoshi and his test, he must be getting suspicious about me. I better defeat or Naraku will kill me.'_ She thought as she dodges a few fire blades.

Inuyasha and I tried to assist Angel but a wall of lightning struck down before us barely missing us, "What the heck is she doing?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pass through but every time he did, he gets electrocuted. "She wants to fight Kagura alone but, Damn it! Angel we could help you!" I yelled angrily as I tried to slice through the lightning but it only shatters my ice katana. "Kagome shot the lightning with your arrow!" I instructed as she did so. She shot the lightning with one of her arrows but it only burned into ashes.

Meanwhile, Angel was already getting irritated at Kagura that her weapon turned into a Katana, but that wasn't the problem it was the flame that engulfed the sword was. It was black flame just like the flame she had before but darker and full of evil aura. Kagura blocked her attack once again but Angel immediately disappeared before her. Kagura looked around and then her eyes widened as Angel's katana ran through her fan but barely missing her. _'Damn that Naraku! He will really let me die just to know I am truly loyal to him!!'_ She thought as she continued fighting the now agitated Angel.

Meanwhile, Kikyo stopped from her trail as she sensed a strong evil aura. She looked at Jin who was only beside her and was looking normal. _'It's not Jin…then this aura belonged to that girl…'_ she thought worriedly. "What's the matter, Kikyo?" Jin asked as he looked at her incredulously, "That girl…don't you feel that evil aura? It belongs to her." Kikyo replied calmly, "I do. We must hurry and stop her from unleashing her dark side." Jin said as he grabbed Kikyo and started to fly towards the southern mountains.

**Here's the chapter and hopefully, you guys like it. Please read and review**

**Kagome: Next time, "Wind battles fire: Kagura's struggle!" see you soon**


	6. Wind battles Fire: Darkness reawaken

**I don't own anything….well, except for my characters.**

**Anyway, sorry for updating late…I was busy and I was having writer's block.**

**Jin will not be able to update the next chapters so it shall be me and ****Autumn**** for a while but this story is still dedicated to Jin and Autumn.**

**Thanks for reviewing...**

**and I kinda changed the title...Sorry...**

**"Wind battles Fire: Darkness reawaken"**

"Now what Kagura? I'm getting bored of playing with you. You're so easy to beat, it's no fun." I teased as I toyed with my sword. Kagura was already trying to stand while her left shoulder had a huge burn in it. _'If I don't leave, she'll truly kill…Damn Naraku!!!'_ Kagura thought as she stood her ground and unleashed another wind blade at me. "Again? I'm already getting tired of this." I remarked as I threw a blue flame towards it which easily dispersed the wind blade. Meanwhile, Autumn and the others are still trying get pass my lightning wall. Suddenly, a horde of demons came rushing down the sky and attacked them. Inuyasha was using his backlash wave while Autumn used his winter fury to freeze all of them. Kagome was about to unleash one of her arrows but a huge demon swooped down and caught her. "Inuyasha….!" She screamed but before Inuyasha could save her, shadow demons began to envelope the demon and incinerate it. Then another shadowy figure sped towards Kagome and caught her in mid-air.

"Thanks Jin." Kagome said as Jin gently put her down but Jin didn't replied instead his eyes were cast at Kagura and Angel's battle.

"What happened here?" he asked emotionlessly.

"We don't know, but Kagura said something about Naraku testing her loyalty." Miroku replied; all of a sudden Kikyo appeared from the trees.

"Naraku must have sensed Kagura's treachery so he wanted to test her loyalty." Kikyo stated but before anyone could say anything Jin took out his shadow sword and sped straight towards the lightning wall then he unleashed his 'Claws of the dragon' at it but the attack was only absorbed. Jin was shocked but he barely showed it, _"What's the matter, Jin? Can't get through?" _A voice said coldly. He looked around and tried to find the source of the voice but there was no one. Meanwhile, Kagura only kept attacking me but every time she did I only dispersed it. I was about to finish her off when Hakoudoshi appeared and blocked my sword.

"I didn't know you cared for Kagura? What a shame that she didn't die…" I sneered as I attacked him head-on but I was only thrown back. Meanwhile Kagura took out her feather and flew off.

"Surprised that I managed to throw you back? Well, you see every time you use your powers, the shikon jewel gets tainted by the minute and since you're second soul came from the jewel, that soul will be able to come out any minute now…" He explained as he charged at me with his naginata. _'What the…? His trying to call Dark out! But I can't let them…no! I will not let her out…' _I thought as I blocked his attacks. I can already feel her presence coming out of me but I have to resist. I was cut off from my train of thoughts when Hakoudoshi blasted me with his energy blast. I was hit in the chest but my I managed to heal it.

"Don't get distracted, you might loose." He remarked coldly as he kept attacking me so fast that I barely dodged him.

"What's Hakoudoshi doing here?" Autumn questioned as he looked at the battle.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Sango answered as she and Kirara descended from flying.

"The darkness in her is already coming out…you must stop it now before Naraku gets complete control over her." Kikyo said to Jin, he nodded and teleported himself using the shadow from the trees.

"Wait, he could do that? Why didn't he do that in the first place?!" Inuyasha asked haughtily.

"Because he was trying to get Dark's attention." Autumn answered seriously. _'I know it now…Angel has a powerful alter ego and she is trying to come out, that's why Jin wanted to get her attention. It seems he is the only one who could disperse Angel's alter ego.'_ Autumn thought as he tried to get pass the lightning wall but he couldn't.

(Change)

Hakoudoshi kept attacking me continuously and the barrier that held Dark inside my mind is weakening. "Don't loose your concentration or you will fall…" He said as he blasted me down to the ground. Luckily I managed to stop my fall and landed myself gently to the ground. I gritted my teeth in frustration and unleashed my 'Fury of the Phoenix' at him but the attack was only absorbed by his barrier.

"That flame attack of yours isn't working on me anymore…You should give in and let Naraku control you." Hakoudoshi said venomously.

"NO! I WON'T LET DARK OUT…YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TO DO IT!!" I yelled angrily as I sped towards him. Our weapons clashed but it was like my life force it being weakened for no reason. "Come forth Dark, I summon you…" He said as he touched my forehead and then, I began to blackout.

I woke up and realized I was inside my own mind but something was terrible wrong. Dark wasn't inside the mirror, I took out my naginata and readied myself. Suddenly, my shadow began to envelope me.

_'What the…?' _I thought as I struggled to break free but I was stuck.

"Well…well, aren't_ you_ stuck?" Dark said venomously as she stood before me. I tried to say something to her but it seems my mouth was shut.

_'What the hell did you do?'_ I said to her through my thoughts.

"Because you're friend, Jin, interfered. I kinda absorbed some of his powers and did you know he has a dark side too? More evil and sinister than anyone else." She remarked as a lightning dagger formed in her hand.

_'How could you do that…which means-?'_

"Yes, you weren't the one who unleashed that lightning wall. Actually, it was me." She confessed as she smiled sadistically at me.

_'You'll never get away with this! Jin, will be able to defeat you and I will be free again!'_ I said bravely which made her laugh.

"Yeah right, he is having a hard time restraining himself. What makes you think he could absorbed me again?" She remarked as she toyed with her dagger.

_'What are you going to do with me now?'_ I asked her as she stopped the shadows to completely cover me.

"I have to make sure you wouldn't wake up every time something happens with your friend." She snarled at me as she stabbed me in the stomach. She twisted the dagger which made my wound deeper. I tried to use my powers to heal my wound but it seems that she absorbed my power.

Meanwhile, Jin hid himself in the shadows of the trees. He noticed that Hakoudoshi was summoning Dark inside of me. He took out his shadow odachi and flew towards him, but a barrier threw him away. He regained his balance and attacked him once more but this time he threw shadow daggers at him. The daggers managed to pierce the barrier but Hakoudoshi dispersed them.

"What are you trying to do, dragon?" Hakoudoshi asked deviously.

"Let Angel go…" Jin replied coldly as he narrowed his eyes towards him.

"You're too late, she's already unleashed." Hakoudoshi remarked as I began to change my appearance. Then suddenly a dark energy emitted from my body and blasted them both out and down to the ground. The lightning wall incinerated and so, Inuyasha and the others were able to pass.

"Are you alright, Jin?" Kikyo asked as she helped him stand up but before anyone could moved, a blast of fire headed towards them but Autumn dissipated it by melting his ice and using the water as a shield.

"Aren't you getting stronger? But of course fire _always_ melts ice." I said venomously as I quietly moved in the smoke.

"Show yourself, demon!" Kikyo demanded but I just laughed at her evilly.

"Sorry, I don't want to. I'd rather play with you through the shadows, _Shadow of the moon, Immobilize!"_ I said evilly as they got immobilize from their places. I emerged from the shadows which truly surprised them.

"What the hell? I thought _you_ killed her already?" Inuyasha yelled angrily at Jin but Jin didn't pay attention to him.

"How can you kill someone with two souls? Of course, I _am_ immortal so you can't just kill me but I can kill you…" I remarked as I took out my twin swords and charged at them but before I could harm them, Jin managed to move and blocked my attack.

"You already knew what will happen yet you thought that you're precious Angel will be able to keep me lock up. Well, you're wrong!" I sneered as I threw him back and blasted him with a huge fire ball. But he just sliced threw it with his shadow odachi and threw shadow daggers at me. Luckily, I stopped them before they could even reach me and threw them back. Jin then absorbed them back but instead of attacking me once again he set everyone free from my attack.

"How come she can do the same thing as you do?" Autumn asked curiously.

"She managed to absorb them when me and Kagome were trying to annihilate her." Jin explained but before Autumn could argue with him a lightning dagger was struck at them. Luckily, Jin and Autumn created a barrier which protected everyone from the attack.

"Are you people going to fight me or I'll just kill you easily?" I asked irritatingly as I unleashed my 'Flame of fury' at them but Inuyasha blocked it with his 'Backlash wave'.

"As if we're going to let you win?!" Inuyasha remarked which really angered me.

"Don't get so cocky with me, half breed!" I snarled as I continuously threw fire daggers at them. Jin used his shadow odachi and cut my fire daggers as if they were only paper while Autumn froze them with his axe.

"I don't need to be a full demon to defeat you!" Inuyasha snapped back as he unleashed his 'Adamant Barrage'.

"As if you can defeat me…" I scoffed coldly as I immobilized the adamant and threw it back at them. He grabbed Kagome and shielded her from the adamant while Jin created a barrier to protect Kikyo and the others.

"Who are you? What happened to Angel?" Jin asked as he flew in front of me.

"My name is Dark…me and her are just one person, didn't you know?" I answered evilly as my arms began to be enveloped by black flames.

"You know Jin, you also have a dark side but unlike Angel's yours is more destructive than hers." I said darkly.

"What do you mean?" He asked coldly as he held his sword tightly.

"Where do you think I got the ability to control the shadow?" I asked him as I held out my hand a shadow odachi formed in my hand. I can sense confusion and curiosity in him that made it easy for me to manipulate him but he immediately blocked my empathy and said, "I won't let you succeed in your plans, I managed to contain you once I can do it again."

"You can never defeat ever again. Why? Let's just say, one wrong move from you and Angel will _truly_ return to heaven." I sneered at him but before he could react to what I said, ice serpents appeared beside him and began to attack me but Hakoudoshi appeared behind me and took me away.

"What did I say about interfering with my battles?" I asked coldly.

"Naraku wish to see you once you were unleashed." Hakoudoshi replied as we headed to Naraku's castle.

"Jin, who was she? And why does she resemble Angel?" Miroku asked curiously as Jin lowered to the ground.

"Because she _is_ Angel, her name is Dark and she has the same powers as Angel but only stronger." Jin answered plainly.

"But why does she have the same powers as you?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…." Jin answered as he and Kikyo began to leave.

"I don't think he doesn't know, I think he has full knowledge about why this Dark character has the same powers as him." Miroku stated.

"You're right Miroku, but whatever it is, only Kikyo and Jin know what it is…" Autumn agreed. _'I know Jin is hiding something and only Kikyo knows it but what does it have to do with Dark?'_ Autumn thought as the group began to continue they're journey.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle….

"Welcome back, Dark…I see you're free again." Naraku greeted as he smirked at me.

"I managed to take care of that wretched girl and take control. So what do you want me to do now?" I asked as I toyed with my dagger.

"I want you to pay a certain taiyoukai a visit…." Naraku ordered coldly.

"Alright…I could use a little exercise right now." I remarked as I opened my wings and flew off.

**Finally I updated!!!**

**As I was saying, Jin will not be able to update some of the chapters so for awhile it will only be me and ****Autumn**

**Next time, "Battling a Taiyoukai is hard!"**

**See ****ya**


	7. Fire VS Shadow Kyo Vs Dark

**Hey it's me here!!! Autumn can't update because he's busy and he kinda moved. Anyway, just enjoy the story.**

As Dark flew above the ground she sensed some familiar auras preferably Rin's and Jaken's._ 'Hmmm…what would it be like if Sesshoumaru fought with his ward?'_ Dark thought evilly as she flew down and hid herself beside the trees.

"Master Jaken, I found some mushrooms over here." Rin cried out as she ran towards the spot. Dark smirked evilly as she changed her appearance and walked towards the little girl. Rin felt someone was coming towards her so she took out the feather Angel gave her and it turned to a dagger. She whirled around and saw her savior, "Lady Angel! It's you, you've returned…"She exclaimed as she came running towards Dark and hugged her, Dark flinched a bit but hugged her back.

"Of course, I promised to return didn't I? Where is you're Lord Sesshoumaru?" Dark asked as she deceived the child.

"He left before I woke up; master Jaken said he was going to visit an old friend." Rin answered as she smiled her.

"Rin, I want you to do something for me…"Dark said as her eyes gleamed with evil.

--Line breaker--

"Rin, where are you? That child is such a burden to Lord Sesshoumaru; I just don't understand why he let that child come with him." Jaken grumbled as he walked around the forest. Suddenly a black flame launched before him and he immediately ducked.

"What the…?" He mumbled as he looked around and saw Rin levitating before him, but there was something off about her. Her eyes were blank as if she didn't possess any emotion and she had something black glowing behind her.

"Rin, what has gotten into you?!" He asked as he tried to reason with her but she just threw fire daggers at him. Jaken was too shocked to move but before the daggers reached him, Sesshoumaru had already pulled him out of the way.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!!" He cried as he kept bowing down on him but Sesshoumaru didn't heed too much attention at him.

"Jaken, what happened to Rin?" He asked coldly as he held his sword. He eyed the child that was Rin but he knew it wasn't her; suddenly the girl lowered down to the ground and slowly approached him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru….help…" Rin stuttered as she stretched her hand and a shadow sword materialized in it. She then charged at him but Sesshoumaru blocked her attack, he then noticed she didn't possess any shadow under her. He was cut off from his thoughts when Rin telekinetically threw him towards a tree. As he stood up, he noticed Rin disappeared and as he walked towards the spot where she stood Rin was emerging from his shadow with a sword in her hand. She was about to stab him when Sesshoumaru whirled around and blocked her.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Can't you kill her?" Rin remarked as she spoke with a different voice. He began to notice her shadow emerging from under her and a woman appeared from it.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Dark greeted evilly as she threw fire daggers at him. He then jumped back away from Rin.

"What did you do to Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked in monotone as he lowered his sword.

"Nothing much, I just possessed her through her shadow. Remember, _'Shadow of the moon, Dark Possession'_." She answered as she took the sword from Rin.

"Naraku wanted me to pay you a little visit and warn you about interfering. He knows you were the one who attacked Kanna and Kohaku when they were in your territory so he only asks you to back off." She stated. "…Or I'll make sure Rin will be the one who kills you." She added as she sneered at him before disappearing. Rin fell unconscious but Sesshoumaru caught her.

--Line Breaker—

Meanwhile, Jin groaned in pain as he struggled to control his evil side as red marks begin to appear in his face. He had left Kikyo a day after there encounter with Dark and Hakoudoshi. After what happened, his began feeling headaches and strange marks began to appear in his face. As he tried to stand up, he fell to his knees and began to grumble in pain. He looked up and notice Dark standing before him with a smirk in her face.

"I knew he is fighting you back…" she remarked as she slowly approached him, but Jin tried to fend her off. He tried to create a shadow odachi but Dark grabbed his hand. She then pulled a black feather from her back and turned it into a dagger which she used to create a wound on his palm and her own.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do, I won't let you do it…" Jin said angrily as he tried to struggle from her hold but he failed.

"If you won't let him get out, then I will…" She stated as she combined her palm to his. Jin cried in pain and so his transformation began. His claws and fang grew a few inches longer, while his hair changed from sea blue to dark blue. His wings turned into long black cape with sharp edges and his eyes turned blood red just like Inuyasha's demon eyes but more murderous.

"Welcome, Kyo…" She remarked as she released her hold and stepped back. Kyo sneered at her and said, "Don't begin to think I am in debt to you, Dark. I don't care if you did help me get out." He then began to walk away but three simultaneous fireballs were launched at him.

"Why you ungrateful bastard!" She yelled angrily as she took out her broadswords and charged at him but Kyo blocked it with his cape that turned into a wing. He threw her a few feet away and threw shadow daggers at her but Dark countered it with her fire whip.

"Do you really think I would be grateful person? I am just glad that boy is locked up now…" He said as he smirked at her which really angered her more.

But before Dark could charge at him again, Kyo immobilized her. "Surprised that I didn't have to use that stupid incantation to immobilize you?" He remarked as his hand turned into a sword. "I don't think the earth needs two living evil entities in it, don't you agree Dark?" He said as he was about to kill her but Dark blasted him with a fireball. He was thrown a few feet back.

"You're right, but I won't let myself die from your hands." She said evilly as she flew towards him. Kyo growled at her and then charged at her, both there weapons clashed but neither had the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Kagome felt a very strong evil aura from the northeast. _'Why do I feel like I'm being drained…?'_ She thought as she headed back to the camp site but before she could reach the place she fell to her knees and began panting. _'I…c-can't…b-b-breathe…'_ She thought as she tried to stand up again but it was no use.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Autumn asked worriedly but Kagome just lost consciousness. Autumn caught her and immediately flew back to their campsite.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she and Miroku tended to Kagome.

"I don't know, at first she seemed fine but then she fell to her knees and began panting. When I asked her what was wrong, she fainted." Autumn explained.

"Maybe she was just tired…" Miroku said as he placed the wood in the fire.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Autumn asked as he looked around for the hanyou but he was nowhere in sight.

"He said he will just go for a walk but until now his still not here." Sango answered as she placed a wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Suddenly, blood began coming down from Kagome's hand.

"What the…?" Autumn said as he saw the blood come from her palm. It was like a dagger cut through it.

"What's happening?" Sango asked worriedly as she stepped back.

"C'mon, I'll try to heal her wound." Autumn said as he grabbed her hand and concentrated on healing her but once he touched her wound she saw a vision of Dark and another demon fighting. Autumn released his hold and stepped back, his eyes widened from what he saw.

"What happened, Autumn? Did something go wrong…?" Shippo asked as he appeared behind him.

"Hey, where were you?" Autumn asked.

"I tried to come with you and Kagome but I just stayed behind and I looked through Kagome's bag." Shippo answered as he ate a lollipop.

"Oh. Well I don't know what happened, but I saw Dark and another demon and they were battling each other." Autumn answered as he sat down.

"Do you think it was Inuyasha?" Miroku asked but Autumn shook his head.

"No it wasn't. It was a different demon, but something tells me I saw that demon before." Autumn replied.

"We should check it out, maybe Inuyasha is battling Dark again…and he might loose." Sango suggested as she readied herself but Autumn stopped her.

"No, you should stay here. Miroku and I are going, you should tend to Kagome." Autumn said as he and Miroku levitated from the ground and flew towards the forest but little did they know; they will become part of a deadly battle.

**Okay, hope you guys read and review!!!!**

**Please!!!**

**Please!!!**

**Please!!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	8. an unlikely alliance

**Sorry for updating late!!**

**An Unlikely alliance…. **

**Thanks for helping me, Jin!**

Dark threw another set of fireballs at Kyo who just managed to absorb every fire attack she unleashed. "Is this the only thing you could do? I never thought you were this _**weak**_!" Kyo remarked as he held out his arm and released another group of shadow demons. Dark threw her fire daggers at them which easily dispersed the demons. "You'll pay for this insolence!" She roared as she dashed towards Kyo while making multiple copies of her. Kyo just smirked and unleashed his 'Dragon Holocaust' at them. All of the copies dissipated while Dark sliced through the attack and managed to pass through it. She smirked in triumph but it was short lived when Kyo charged at her.

Once again there weapons clashed but Kyo was already having the upper hand between them. _'Are you ready to lose?'_Kyo asked her telepathically but Dark just growled at him and pushed him away. "I'll **never** lose to the likes of you!" She yelled angrily as she unleashed her "Fury of the Phoenix" at him. "This again…? Don't you have any other attacks that can truly push me away?" He said venomously as he created a shadow void that absorbed the attack and flung it back at Dark. She absorbed the blue flames back but it burned half of her arm. _'How the hell did this happen?'_She thought as she healed her arm back to its original form. "Once your worthless flames were absorbed inside my void, I can manipulate it into anything I wish." Kyo said evilly as if he was reading her mind. He then summoned his own shadow in his hand and made himself a scythe which resembles a death scythe. Dark sneered at him and made herself a Kusari-gama just like Kohaku's only the blade was black and the chains are longer.

As she eyed the demon in front of her, she noticed Autumn and the monk who traveled with Inuyasha's group. _'Screw Naraku! If I don't survive this, I won't be able to succeed in my plan.'_She thought as she created another multiple copies of her and let them charged at him. Kyo sighed as he began to cut down every clone of Dark but something was not right. Every time he would cut down two clones, four more will appear. _'She already perfected the 'Shadow Duplication' …but I'm not going to let her defeat me!'_Kyo thought as he unleashed his 'Shadow Dragon' that resembled Sesshoumaru's dragon's strike.

Meanwhile, Dark flew through the dense forest and changed her appearance into Angel. She then flew out and charged at Kyo. He raised his eyebrow and wondered what she was planning; but before he could, she unleashed her "Talon of the Phoenix" at him. He managed to dodge the attack but it burned his left shoulder. He ignored the pain while unleashing his "Dragon scales" at her.

Autumn saw this and flew towards her; he then stopped the scales from mid-air and flung them back at Kyo. _'I knew he won't resist on helping me…'_ Dark thought as she let out a small smirk before turning her attention to Autumn who was nagging her.

"What the hell possessed you to attack him? And how were you able to turn yourself back …?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders.

"First off, **that** demon is dangerous and Dark was already getting weak from fighting him so she asked me to help her." Dark lied as she suppressed her laugh. _'If I didn't know any better, this boy is as gullible as Naraku…'_ She thought evilly.

"Wait, Angel-san. You mean to say that the evil entity who was Dark allowed you to take over your own body?" Miroku asked as Autumn and Dark flew next to him. "Yes, the demon was already draining her energy so she allowed me to take over." She answered but before Miroku could ask any further, 'Shadow demons' charged at them. "Who the hell is this demon anyway?" Autumn grunted as he killed some of the demons while Miroku used his Wind Tunnel.

While Dark was killing some shadow demons, she was immobilized from her spot. She tried to break free but instead her own shadow held her feet still. Kyo appeared before and held his scythe near her throat. "I didn't know you were this desperate, _**Dark**_." He remarked as he dispersed the illusion that Dark used to changed her appearance. The shadow demons that Autumn and Miroku were battling disintegrated in thin air. They turned towards Kyo and saw the illusion that Dark had used. "It was so smart of you to think that these two allies of Jin will be able to help when you use that girl's appearance but right now, I'd rather fight you **only**"Kyo remarked as he was about to finish her off but ice serpents charged at him and managed to threw him away from her.

He slashed the heads of the serpents but it grew back and to make matters worst, the sun was rising in the horizon. _'If I continue to fight them, I'll be weakened quickly.'_Kyo thought as he sneered at the idea. He usually can withstand fighting at daylight hours; he was just quickly loosing his strength. If Dark didn't fight him after he was awakened, he might be able to finish them off.

Before he left, he released his 'Claws of the dragon' at them then he disappeared from his own shadow. Dark used her Kusari-gama and easily sliced through the attack. After that she noticed Autumn and Miroku standing few feet away from her.

"Why did you save me after what I did?" Dark asked coldly as she held her weapon tightly.

"I didn't do it for _**you**_; I did it for Angel…" Autumn answered icily as he and Miroku left the clearing. Dark just narrowed her eyes at them before leaving the place herself.

* * *

As Dark landed in front of Naraku's castle, Kanna suddenly appeared before her and said, "Naraku wish to talk to you…" Dark walked inside the palace and noticed that neither Kagura nor Kohaku were there. She reached Naraku's room and bowed down to him as soon as she entered.

"I want you to make an alliance with Inuyasha and his group." Naraku ordered as he glanced outside his castle. Her eyes widened but before she could protest Naraku threw a glare at her.

"It was **you **who told me that once this evil entity inside the dragon is set free, he would be a worthy ally but _you failed_. Now, I want you to gain Inuyasha's trust and use them to defeat this demon." Naraku stated coldly as he continued to glare at her.

"But what if they are not willing to be my allies?" Dark asked as she tried to suppress her anger.

"Then make something up…you are a skilled liar, surely you can think of something?" Naraku remarked.

Dark smirked evilly and said, "Don't worry, my lord. I am already planning something."

**Uh-oh…**

**What do you think Dark's planning?**

**And where did Kyo go?**

**Where was Inuyasha?**

**I'll update soon!!**

**D.H. Angel99**


	9. The plot thickens

* * *

Keith Hernandez

JIN-HayTeR- Hello folks, sorry to keep you all waiting.

The Plot Thickens

Miroku and Autumn returned to where they last left Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. The demon slayer saw their grim faces and Sango asked, "Was it that girl, Angel, that was the source of the evil aura?" Autumn answered, "It was that evil inside her that was a source of it, but there was another demon that also caused the evil aura. Dark called the demon, "Kyo", but there was something kinda familiar about him." Miroku asked, "Has Inuyasha returned yet?" Sango shook her head and said a little angrily, "He didn't even say were he was going off to. Kagome's sick and he takes off, the jerk" "And just who's a jerk Sango?" Inuyasha had returned and he frowned at Sango, "Jeez, I'm gone for a few minutes and you're already talking crap about me!"

Autumn stepped in and said, "Calm down Inuyasha, we just didn't know where you went, so she was just worried for Kagome, right Sango?" He looked at her and mouthed, "_Just agree with me here alright?_" Luckily for him, Inuyasha didn't notice and Sango finally said, "Yeah, I was worried for Kagome, because you weren't here to take care of her!" Inuyasha didn't respond, but instead withdrew a small bag from his large sleeves. Autumn asked curiously, "What's in that?" Inuyasha replied, "It's some special herbs from Jinenji's farm, they're supposed to help a priestess if they've been infected by something dark." Autumn was skeptical, "Jinenji? Who's that?" Sango explained, "Jinenji is a half-demon like Inuyasha. He grows all kinds of herbs and many of them have special properties." She showed him some herbs they had, "This one is what Miroku takes to help cleanse the poison from Naraku's Saimyosho. These here are what help us feel better when Naraku uses his miasma on us." As Sango continued to explain, Inuyasha began to grind the green herbs into a fine powder and Miroku observed the process for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Naraku's castle, Dark had already formulated a plan to gain the trust of Inuyasha's group. There was still the matter of Kyo to deal with, but that would come in due time. Dark looked at Naraku with a dark smirk and said, "For my plan to work, I'll need to borrow Kohaku for a while." It wasn't a request and Naraku knew it. But he was intrigued by the request itself and decided to let this play out, "But of course. However I'd like him back afterwards and _intact_." This wasn't a request either, it was "do this or else" thing. Dark wasn't intimidated either, still, she knew that Naraku wasn't able to stay ahead of Inuyasha and his group this long for nothing. But she decided to push the envelope anyway and said in the most condescending tones she could muster up, "As you wish, _Lord_Naraku." Naraku merely sneered at the insult and said to Dark, "Go Dark, and do as you will. Kohaku." The boy came over and answered, "Yes Lord Naraku?" The spider half-demon didn't even look at him as he said, "You will obey whatever Dark tells you without question, understood?" Kohaku bowed and replied, "Yes my Lord." Dark's smile of arrogance grew slightly wider as she turned away to leave, and said, "Come Kohaku, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Kyo finally settled in the forest where the shadows were darkest. After his last battle, any sort of shadow would've been good for him. At least he was in his element and he could do better here if anything. Jin wasn't gone, much to the annoyance of Kyo. Jin also fed off shadows like Kyo, so it would near impossible to be rid of him. But there was something strange about Jin. Unlike Angel, whom he could sense openly tried to struggle against Dark's influence; Jin wasn't making any moves at all. At best he was preventing Kyo from overtaking him completely, but still it was strange to Kyo. He sat down cross-legged and concentrated on speaking to Jin. He was determined to get to the bottom of things, one way or the other. As Kyo slipped into a meditative state, he faintly caught the aura of a familiar priestess.

Inside Kyo and Jin's mind, it was black as shadows, but Kyo quickly found Jin. A beam of light shined down on Jin and he was just sitting cross-legged on the ground. Jin didn't even seem to care that Kyo was behind him, but he said out loud as if he was talking about the weather, "Guess Dark was a little tougher then you thought, right?" Kyo snapped, "Shut up! I could've killed that bitch if I wanted to. She even went as far as trying to disguise herself as your friend Angel which goes to show she's just a damn coward!" Kyo wanted to get a reaction out of Jin, much like how a bully would taunt another. But much like one who isn't so bothered by it, Jin replied coolly, "And this is coming from you, the demon who needs to hide in shadows during the day until he feels strong enough to come out at night?" "Well at least I'm not the one who's not even making an effort to…" Kyo cut himself off and watched Jin. His mind had jumped to a conclusion more or less right a lot quicker than Jin had expected. Jin jumped up immediately and grabbed Kyo by his throat.

Kyo reacted by placing his palms on Jin's chest and released a burst of energy, sending him flying back into the darkness. Kyo snapped himself out of his trance and quickly jumped into the trees above him just as a spiritual beam of energy struck the spot where he sat not a moment ago. Kikyo's eyes tightened in frustration at missing her target, but she immediately calmed herself. Kyo hid in the trees and began to plan his next move. He had to be very careful, because despite his power, he wasn't at his peak, and Kikyo was a very powerful priestess. Underestimating her abilities would mean certain death for him. But there was one advantage that Kyo had over Kikyo and he smirked a bit as he jumped out of the tree in front of Kikyo, five inches from her. Kikyo didn't flinch a bit, instead she clasped her hands together and a sphere of spiritual power encircled her. Kyo was expecting it and jumped back. Kikyo's light still managed to scrape his leg as he leapt away despite his expectations. To Kyo, the light brought an excruciating pain, and so his eyes glowed red. Then he stuck out his hand and closed it hard into a fist. Kikyo let out a cry of pain as an intense pressure suddenly appeared inside her. She sunk to her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to somehow stop the pressure. Kyo smirked as he said, "Don't forget Kikyo, Jin placed a bit of himself in you to sustain your life a little longer. But he has failed to stop me, and so now…you're mine!" Kikyo glared at Kyo as he grinned savagely down at her. Suddenly, a dark aura poured from Kyo began laughing softly, and then it grew and grew until it was a laughter that almost bordered madness. The pressure inside Kikyo seemed to grow more powerful, more painful, and the darkness from Kyo shot towards her as one last scream mixed with Kyo's wild laughter,

"_NOOOOOOO_!!"

Jin: My apologies for making you all wait, I hope this is doing well, and stories can only do so well with the help of readers like you. Thank you


	10. Resurrection

**Sorry for the late update…**

**Resurrection**

After they left Naraku, Dark smirked evilly as she and Kohaku exited the castle. "Kohaku, I need you to stick close to me cause we're about to fly." Dark said as Kohaku grabbed hold onto her, she immediately spread her wings and took off. Suddenly, she felt a strong demonic presence in the surroundings. _'I know this aura…Kyo must be planning something. I better get there quick.'_ She thought as she flew down a densely covered part of the forest.

"Kohaku, I need to take your shard…" Dark demanded which surprised Kohaku. He quickly took out his weapon and backed away from her. _'Maybe she's going to kill me…? That's it! Naraku must've known I regained my memory that's why he gave me to her. He wants me dead…'_ Kohaku thought frantically as he locked his eyes at her. Dark managed to read his mind and knew from the very start that he remembers some fragments of his memories.

"Do not be alarmed, Kohaku. I will take your shard, so **you**could live again." Dark explained as she walked towards him but stopped as he readied his weapon. "Why…?" Kohaku questioned as he narrowed his eyes at her. She was about to answer him when she sensed the Inu-tachi's presence preferably Sango's. _'I was thinking of giving him alive but I guess his death will do too…'_She thought as she held out her hand and the shard from Kohaku's back was torn out at the same time, Sango appeared before them and saw what happened.

* * *

Before Kohaku's body fell to the ground, Sango ran towards him and managed to catch him. Tears fell down her eyes as she cradled his body near her, while Kirara nuzzled next to her. Inuyasha and the others quickly appeared behind her, they stopped when they saw Kohaku's dead body. Miroku was he first one to approach Sango and patted her in the back. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and autumn took out the weapons once they saw Dark.

"What the hell did you do, Dark?" Autumn asked as he summoned an ice katana in his hand.

"Why do you always presume it was me…?" Dark teased as she smirked evilly at them.

"Cause you're the only one who is evil enough to kill…" Inuyasha answered as he charged at her. Meanwhile, Dark disappeared before him and reappeared behind him. "You don't even know it was me…" She said as she tried to act hurt but it only made Inuyasha angry. He turned to her but once again she vanished. She appeared above the trees and said, "And if _I_really did it, what makes you think I'll tell you why?" She grinned at them but before she could disappear, Sango's Hiraikotsu was headed towards her. It managed to hit her in the shoulders before she was thrown down.

As she got up, the boomerang was headed towards her again, this time she got hit in the stomach and was thrown a few inches away. She got up again but the Hiraikotsu was headed in her direction again. This time, she managed to get away from it. She saw Sango but there was no emotion in her eyes only anger. _'It's time…_' She thought evilly as she stopped the boomerang before it hit her. She directed it towards a tree and then dashed towards Kohaku's dead body while Sango called on Kirara trailed behind her. Once she got there, Inuyasha, autumn and Miroku were immobilized in there place. She turned towards Dark who has her brother next to her.

"Give me back my brother…" Sango demanded coldly as she hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Or else what…?" Dark asked as she took out a dagger. Sango rushed at her and took out her katana. Dark blocked her attack and threw her back; Sango quickly recovered and attacked her once again and this time she managed to land a cut on Dark's arm. Dark jumped back with Kohaku still with her. She then opened Kohaku's lips and let the blood from her wound drop in his mouth. Sango was about to charge at her again but then stopped when white flames engulfed his body.

* * *

The flames circled him for about a minute then seeped in his body. His chest began to move and his eyes opened. Kohaku stood up and looked around him, when he saw Sango; he quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Inuyasha and the other two were released from their hold and ran next to Sango.

"Why did you do that?" Autumn asked as his eyes trailed towards the siblings.

"Naraku was planning to absorb me into his body and take Kohaku's shard." Dark answered as all her wounds began to heal.

"So you mean to tell me the bastard tried to double cross you?" Inuyasha wondered as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yup and he needs the somewhat complete jewel to do it. I took Kohaku away and removed the shard in his back so all ties he has with that asshole will be severed." She explained as she glared at him. "But how did you bring Kohaku back to life, Dark-sama?" Miroku asked as he took a short glance at Sango. "My blood can bring anything back to life or heal them. Depends on the person, usually just brings them back to life." Dark replied as she rolled her eyes at them.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Autumn questioned as he readied his weapon.

"Because I know why Kagome is dying." Dark answered matter-of-fact. The three wondered how she knew. "Kyo is absorbing all the spiritual power he can sense and since Kagome's power is tied to her soul, she is slowly somehow dying." Dark explained as she grinned at them which made Autumn more suspicious.

"Do you know a way we can save her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, with my blood she'll be able to live and withstand Kyo's influence." She answered as her face turned serious.

"Alright then, we'll bring you to her but be warned, if you try anything suspicious, we will not hesitate to fight you." Miroku said coldly as he and the others led the way. _'Fools, how will u even know…?'_ She thought as her eyes flashed very darkly.


End file.
